There have been numerous reports of the association between myasthenia gravis and multiple sclerosis. The Mayo Clinic experience with these two diseases will be reviewed for cases of association, and this experience will be analyzed in an attempt to determine whether this association occurs more often than might be expected simply on the basis of chance occurrence.